


Ino, lamento decirte que...

by Minamika



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bullying, Infidelity, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minamika/pseuds/Minamika
Summary: Acérquense, acérquense todos aquellos que tengan curiosidad que hoy les contaré una historia. La historia de Ino Yamanaka, la cual, alguna vez fue la chica más popular de su escuela.One-shotSaiGaa (O intento de él.)
Relationships: Gaara/Sai (Naruto)





	Ino, lamento decirte que...

Ino Yamanaka fue alguna vez la chica más popular de su escuela y como tal tenía sus ventajas y una de ellas era que podía humillar al alumno que ella quisiera, cuando ella quisiera y nadie le diría nada, porque (obviamente) ellos no querían sufrir por lo mismo, por ejemplo: podía humillar a Hinata (una chica tímida con más pecho que ella) diciéndole que parecía una vaca. Podía humillar a Sakura (que años atrás fue su mejor amiga) burlándose de su frente, pero, sin duda alguna, la persona a quien ella le fascinaba molestar más que a nadie era un chico llamado Gaara, por el simple hecho de que este era gay.

Pero, seguro que algunos de ustedes se preguntarán: ¿Cómo es que Ino podía molestar a quien ella quisiera sin recibir consecuencia alguna? La respuesta era muy sencilla, ella era la novia de uno de los chicos más populares en la escuela. Y por lo tanto muchas personas la veneraban por estar con Sai (el cual era el nombre de su novio) quien era hijo a su vez de un gran empresario.

Para ella todo era sencillo: era popular, era novia de uno de los chicos más populares y deseados (y adinerados) de la escuela, era hermosa (bueno lo de hermosa se podía debatir) y podía molestar a quien ella quisiese. Claro excepto a las otras personas populares y a un chico llamado Naruto que era también gay fuera del closet, pero que no podía joderle la vida como a los demás porque era hermanastro de otro de los chicos más populares que a su vez era primo de Sai y este le protegía. Lo que le parecía raro, ya que cuando se supo que Naruto era gay este también lo molestaba. Pero bueno ese ya era otro asunto (que posiblemente se cuente otro día).

Pero, si esta historia se tratase de Ino y a todo aquel que ella molestaba, la historia no se llamaría como se llama.

Como ya he hecho mención antes, a Ino le fascinaba molestar a un chico llamado Gaara y era novia de Sai, lo cual era completamente perfecto para ella hasta que un día sucedió algo que quedaría grabado para siempre en la memoria de todos aquellos que lo presenciaron...

Ese día (un martes, para ser precisos), al levantarse aquella mañana Ino sentía algo... diferente, lo cual dejo pasar porque pensó que quizás no era nada importante. Había llegado a la escuela a la hora que ella lo solía hacer y la primera cosa que era parte de su rutina matutina era molestar a Gaara, pero al no verlo por ninguna parte le pareció raro.

 _"No importa."_ Pensó ella. _"Más tarde me las pagará."_ Fue su último pensamiento antes de entrar a la que sería su primera clase del día.

Las horas iban transcurriendo y la sensación rara aún no desaparecía, aún peor, se había hecho más fuerte. Pensó que quizás era debido al hambre, ya que no había desayunado, pero al llegar a la cafetería la sensación se intensificó. Respiro hondo, sonrió y fingió no sentir nada.

Al llegar, noto que Sai no se encontraba aún ahí, lo cual era completamente extraño, ya que él solía ser siempre el primero en llegar.

De pronto escucho la puerta de la cafetería abrirse, pensó que era Sai, pero no lo era, solo era el estúpido de Gaara que finalmente había hecho su aparición. Estaba aburrida así que decidió mejor ir a molestarlo, pero su camino fue interrumpido cuando las puertas de la cafetería fueron abiertas de nueva cuenta y esta vez fue Sai la persona que había ingresado. Sonrió y redirecciono su caminar hacia él, pero este rápidamente subió a la mesa donde se encontraba sentado Gaara y se subió sobre esta para seguidamente hablar lo más fuerte que podía.

\- ¡Escúchenme todas las personas que están aquí presentes! - Fue lo primero que dijo para llamar la atención. - ¡Quiero que me pongan mucha atención, ya que quiero confesar una cosa! - El silencio reinaba el lugar. - ¡Quiero confesar que desde hace un par de meses que yo engaño a mi novia Ino! - Los murmurios comenzaron e Ino se puso pálida. - ¡Y no la engaño con cualquiera! ¡La engaño con ni más ni menos que con Sabaku no Gaara! - Seguido de esto, levanto a Gaara de donde estaba sentado y lo beso. - ¡Bueno solo quería aclarar eso, pueden continuar con sus vidas! - Y cuando todos pensaron que todo había terminado Sai volvió a hablar. - ¡Por cierto Ino, lamento decirte que... Gaara es mucho mejor en la cama que tú! - Finalizo para humillarla.

En aquella cafetería, en aquella escuela, en aquel preciso momento no había ni un solo sonido proveniente de nadie ni nada, el silencio era la cosa dominante y lo fue hasta que, del fondo de aquel lugar, se comenzó a escuchar una carcajada que rápidamente contagio a toda la cafetería. Ino (que no se había movido de su lugar inicial y que estaba más blanca que el papel) por fin reacciono, solo para darse cuenta de que era el hazmerreír del lugar y sin poder hacer algo y viendo que estaba perdida, salió huyendo de aquel lugar para no volver jamás.


End file.
